thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoa (The Lion King: Revisited)
Madoa is a female hyena. She is the sister of Jasiri. When Madoa and her clan are driven from their watering hole by a pride of lions known as the Outsiders, Jasiri goes to Kion, the son of Simba and Nala, for help. Though initially doubtful of Kion's loyalty to Jasiri, Madoa becomes thankful to him after he manages to return the watering hole to the hyena clan. Appearance Madoa is roughly the same size as her sister, Jasiri. Both hyenas are small and lean, with thin legs and strong upper bodies, and have pale gray pelts. Madoa's fur carries darker stripes on either side, with a series of darker spots along her back and in-between her eyes. The fur on her ears and legs are black, and her underbelly is gray tinged with pink. Like Jasiri, Madoa has a black mane that is streaked with purple, though hers is swept back and extends from her forehead to in-between her shoulder blades. Madoa's tail is the same black as her mane, but on its underside, it is the same pinkish-gray as her underbelly. Her eyelashes are thin and feminine, and her eyes are a warm brown. Personality Like Jasiri, Madoa is a hyena who respects the Circle of Life. She has a calm and caring disposition and is willing to accept help from an outsider, even if that outsider is a lion. She herself holds doubts for Kion at first, though her faith in Jasiri never wavers. After Kion assists the clan in defeating the Outsiders, Madoa recognizes the bonds of loyalty between Kion and Jasiri, and honors their friendship. History When a pride of lions known as the Outsiders overtakes Madoa and her clan's watering hole, Jasiri travels to the Pride Lands to employ the help of her friend, Kion. She brings him to the Outlands, where he encounters Madoa playing with two young cubs, Tunu and Wema. Upon seeing Kion, the cubs flee, and Madoa comments that Jasiri had not been kidding about being friends with a lion. Jasiri introduces the two, and Kion tries to comfort the cubs, who simply flee from him. Madoa comments that Kion cannot blame them, for the cubs have only ever met bad lions. This leads Kion to assert that he will solve the situation, and together, he and Jasiri leave to confront the Outsiders. After Kion successfully drives off the Outsiders, Madoa and her clan return to the watering hole. To Kion, Madoa admits that she had had doubts about his loyalties, but that she is now happy for Jasiri to have such a good friend. Kion attempts to comfort the hyena cubs, but they run away from him once more, which prompts laughter from Madoa and Jasiri. Several months have passed, and Madoa participates in the Battle of Kenya. Madoa is one of the many animals to be called upon the previous Lion Guard leaders to finish the Army of Scar off with their abilities. Receiving the Mark of the Guard, Madoa is one of the fastest members of Simba's army. When Scar rejuvenates himself and unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Madoa. However, she survives, and after Kion summons the Great Lions of the Past and the Roar of the Elders to disintegrate Scar's body, Madoa celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. Sometime after Zira's ambush, Madoa warns Jasiri and Janja that the Outsiders were going to invade the Pride Lands in finishing off Simba. When the Lion Guard, Jasiri, Janja and an Asiatic cheetah named Azaad arrive in the Outlands, Madoa states that the rest of Jasiri and Janja's clans were hiding during the Pride Lander-Outsider Attack. They are soon aided by Mzingo's parliament to battle against Vitani's Lion Guard. The battle is stopped when Kiara and Kovu arrive, explaining that Zira has died and the Outsiders have joined Simba's pride. Realizing their problem is solved, Madoa returns home. A year later, Madoa attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree of Life. Family *'Sister:' Jasiri Quotes Behind the scenes * Madoa is voiced by Maisie Klompus. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hyenas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Siblings Category:Outlanders Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion King: Revisited